


Perfect Unperfect : Stigma

by maggiellezk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, NaruHina 2020, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Aku tak sesempurna malam yang memesona, atau sesempurna matahari yang berkilau. Aku hanya seonggok mahluk-Nya yang dipenuhi ketidaksempurnaan. Bertemankan stigma-stigma yang melekat padaku.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Unperfect : Stigma

Disclaimer

[ Semua karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto ]

I don't take any profit from this fanfiction

A Naruto Fanfiction by maggiellezk

" Perfect Unperfect : Stigma "

\- NaruHina -

AU, AR, OOC, Oneshot

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang selalu kau impikan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Dan aku cukup sadar untuk itu. Setiap gadis, termasuk dirimu tentunya, memimpikan seorang pendamping yang mumpuni. Seorang pendamping yang memiliki berbagai kelebihan. Seorang pendamping seperti Superman yang mampu membuatmu merasa aman. Sementara diriku berada di kategori terbelakang dari semua itu.

Jauh terbelakang.

Kau anak dari keluarga elit. Sementara aku anak dari dua pasangan manusia yang dituduh sebagai kriminal, dieksekusi mati sebelum kebenaran terungkap. Aku telah terkontaminasi oleh stigma yang dibuat oleh masyarakat. Terkucilkan, dijauhi dan dianggap sebagai sampah. Bosan rasanya bibir ini berbicara tentang kebenaran kepada mereka yang keliru. Maka, sisa hidupku hanyalah untuk hidup dengan stigma-stigma itu.

Aku ingin membenci orang lain, tetapi tidak bisa. Karena aku manusia, sama seperti mereka. Telingaku sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam hinaan, fisikku pun telah resisten terhadap segala macam pukulan. Nasibku tak pernah baik. Diculik, dijual, dijadikan budak, bahkan pemuas para wanita di tempat terkutuk yang tak pernah ingin kupijak. Tak ingat berapa luka yang telah diterima oleh tubuh ini. Yang sialnya ... masih ingin bertahan.

Segala macam sisi gelap dunia telah kusaksikan. Sementara kau, mungkin seseorang yang diberi anugerah untuk tidak melihat sisi lain dari dunia. Kau dan aku bagaikan bumi dan langit, yin dan yang, hitam dan putih. Kita memandang dunia dengan cara berbeda, dengan jendela yang berbeda pula. Bagaikan dua sisi koin yang timbal balik, hukum alam seolah berkata kau tak pantas menyadari keberadaanku.

Tetapi takdir membantah.

Biru. Dunia yang awalnya kupandang hitam berubah biru. Selalu terbayang akan suraimu yang panjang dan terawat. Berapa uang yang kau habiskan untuk perawatan, cantik? Atau mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada Sang Pencipta yang telah memahatmu dengan begitu sempurna. Tapi kembali kupandang diriku sendiri.

Pantaskah seekor keledai bersanding dengan seekor kuda pony?

Geli rasanya mengibaratkan diriku sebagai keledai. Hingga aku mendesis, mengeluarkan tawa yang begitu pelan. Pemandangan matahari terbenam kala itu menyejukkan hati, membawa damai dalam batin. Bukan menggelitik perut. Seperti stigma keliru yang dulu menyayat hati, kini terdengar seperti keledai yang tersedak.

Yang kutahu, dunia tak jahat. Karena memang aku bukanlah pusat dunia. Setiap orang memiliki jatah. Mungkin kau beruntung melihat dunia indah dan penuh dengan pesona, maka aku beruntung melihat dunia yang kelam. Membimbingku untuk menjadi tahan banting. Semua positif, jika kita melihat pada sisi yang lain. Semua dapat pula negatif, jika kita melihat sisi sebaliknya.

Berkenalan denganmu seperti mukjizat di tengah duniaku yang hancur. Seperti bunga yang tumbuh di tengah padang pasir. Tumbuh dan berkembang. Bunga harapan.

"Kau pasti sial bertemu denganku," kataku kala itu. Namun, kau meresponsnya dengan tawa.

"Mana ada, itu sial jika kau melihatnya dari satu sisi," balasmu yang membungkam mulutku. Aku skakmat. Kelu beberapa saat.

"Hmmm ... benar juga, mungkin kau beruntung. Beruntung bisa bertemu dengan pria sepertiku yang bisa melawan sisi gelap dunia."

Senyumnya merekah, ditimpa cahaya senja. Rasanya seperti aku bisa mati dengan tenang sekarang.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Masa telah berganti. Stigma-stigma yang melekat di diriku bagaikan kutukan yang tak akan pernah hilang. Tapi dia menerimaku dengan segala stigma itu.

"Jika stigma itu tidak bisa hilang darimu, maka aku rela untuk hidup bersamamu dengan semua stigma itu, Naruto."

Entah kau bercanda atau tidak, yang jelas aku terbahak-bahak saat itu. Kau memprotesku, mengungkapkan kesulitanmu untuk menyuarakan hal tersebut. Namun, tawaku masih tak mereda hingga kau merajuk seperti anak kecil. How cute.

Ucapannya itu adalah mantra. Ya, mantra karena benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang kami berdiri. Saling berdampingan dengan sumpah di depan mata.

"Uzumaki Naruto, maukah kau menerima Hyuga Hinata--,"

"Aku mau," jawabku spontan yang sukses mengundang tawa dari sebelahku.

"Hyuga Hinata, maukah kau menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu dan--,"

"Aku mau!"

Sontak kekehan mengalir dari para undangan yang menyaksikan. Ayah mertuaku memang tidak terlalu menyukaiku, tapi aku melihat beliau kesulitan menahan tawa ketika sepasang pengantin naif ini menyela ucapan dengan kompaknya.

Selalu ada harapan untuk setiap tantangan, bukan? Aku telah melaluinya selama sisa hidupku. Menerapkannya bukan lagi hal yang sulit untukku.

End


End file.
